


Target Practice or Something Like That

by lithium223



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: The crossbow clicked as the bolt settled in. A toothy grin stretched across the young argonian’s face.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Target Practice or Something Like That

“I think you’re loading it wrong,” Lucia said warily as she watched Chases-Starlight fiddle with a crossbow.

“Nah, I got it.”

“Maybe it would help if you pulled your hood back, so its not in your face.” Ma’isha suggested.

“She can’t do that,” Sofie interjected, coming to Chases-Starlight’s defense. “You know her scales are still sensitive.

Chases-Starlight ignored her sisters as she continued to mess with the crossbow. If she could just get the bolt in the right position…

The girls stood behind the apiary of Lakeview Manor. Their adoptive father was currently resting in the house while all the other adults were either relaxing with him, running errands, or off adventuring.

Eager to show she was ready for her own adventures, Chase-Starlight had picked up the crossbow and a few bolts out of the entrance hall to practice with it. Naturally, Lucia, Ma’isha, and Sofie had all followed her to watch and give commentary.

The crossbow clicked as the bolt settled in. A toothy grin stretched across the young argonian’s face.

“See, I got,” Chases-Starlight declared, tilting the crossbow to show the others. “Just have to line it up right.”

Chase-Starlight preened under the impressed and excited eyes of her sisters.

“Alright,” Lucia said, “Try shooting something.”

“Pick a target,” Chases-Starlight replied.

“How about that tree over there,” Lucia suggested, pointing to a tall tree about 10 feet away from them.

“Okay.”

Chases-Starlight took a wide stance and aimed the crossbow.

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing,” Ma’isha asked, her tail moving nervously.

“It’ll be fine,” Chases-Starlight said. “If I miss, the bolt will go into a different tree or the ground. It’s not like I’ll hit anyone.”

She then squeezed the trigger.

Chases-Starlight grunted as the crossbow’s recoil jolted the weapon hard into her chest and shoulder and sent the bolt wildly off target.

A second later, a startled and pained yelp sounded through the air.

All the girls were wide-eyed as they turned and looked at each other. Shock and fear written on all their frames.

Sofie finally whispered.

“We’re in so much trouble.”

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober 28: accidents


End file.
